Research
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Vio-Green short story! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Vio wasn't a Hylian. as we start off our story where a little link in Red starts to get curious, not a good sign for poor Vio.Will green keep his secret? possible M rating if requested


_**Research**_

"_Text or reading"_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

_**PART I**_

Vio never told anyone, but he did have a secret. One he'd never admit to anyone who asked, even his teammates. This is why in order to 'fit in' with his friend he had to do a little research. Red was always wondering what he'd been reading, it was a fact boo in his own language. English. You see reader; Vio wasn't a Hylian, that's why his ears aren't as large or as pointed than that of his companions. The same idea with his eyes, instead of blue, green or brown, he had light purple eyes. The other's had shades of blue. They also had honey blonde hair while he had a dark blonde with random shades of lavender mixed in. Though it is a rare race in both Hyrule and Termina, Vio really is a human. He had no affinity for magic, and also his reason for the ability to cope to different situations. Here reader is where I break off my introduction and tell you a short one-shot about this human boy. Not to pleasant a one either, as we start off where a little link in Red starts to get curious, not a good sign for poor Vio. Bits of Green-Vio

**VIO'S POV**

"_Hylians are known for their attunement to magic, many believe they have magic-infused blood."_

I read to myself and silently gulped at that fact._ 'What if the others want me to try magic?'_ I stressed in his head, hoping no one would notice any change in my expression. I looked up and fixed my blank gaze back on my face in time to see Red walking towards me.

"Hey Vio!" he smiled "What are you reading? More history?"

"Yeah. Did you need something? Blue isn't yelling at you again is he?" I sighed wondering why now of all times he would bother me.

"Heehee, no. I got bored, Green and Blue are sparring again and won't talk to me. Doesn't reading the same thing get boring though? And I never thought you'd be able to read a different language! What is that?" he babbled on and on as usual.

"I'm the smart one. Why can't I know another language?" I tried to convince him, but the truth was I didn't actually read Hylian very well. He looked satisfied with my answer, for now at least. _'How can I send him away for awhile?'_ I mused to myself needing an idea. Red sat down next to me a sure sign of not leaving. _'Damn. If only this stupid forest were more dense, I could find a better hiding spot!'_

"Well I'm bored." Red declared

"So you bug _me_?" I asked clearly saying to leave me alone, I attempted to ignore him by reading a little more.

"_Hylians also share a close connection with the now almost extinct race of Sheikah, who in times swore-"_

"Vioooooo! I'm Boooorrreedd!" I visibly flinched as I was interrupted and tried again.

"_Race of Sheikah, who in times swore loyalty to the-"_

"Cooome Ooooonnn! Play a game with meeeeee!" My brows scrunched in another attempt to focus

"_Who in times swore-"_

_** "Viooooo!"**_ he whined loudly. _'Why do _I_ have to babysit?' _I slammed my book shut in annoyance.

"No."

"But Vio-"

"No!

"But-"

"_**No!"**_ I ordered "Go ask Green, I'm _**busy**_!" it came out a little harsher than intended, but humans were less compassionate than Hylians weren't they?

_**~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Green entered the tent he and Vio had to share.

"Hi." he greeted quietly.

"Hey," I answered back. I was lying on my purple sleeping bag, and instead of Green going to his green bag he sat on mine. "What?" I wondered, not meaning in a nasty way.

"Can I ask you something?" he looked a bit nervous,

"I guess."

"Red says you were being a grouch today. Wanna tell why?" he offered, lying next to me.

"Not really." I looked away from him in hopes of a god reaction from the boy. "But that's not what you wanted to ask is it?" I hit it right on the dot, Green blushed slightly.

"W-well I…um…" our usually straight forward leader stammered while looking down. I smiled and took my incentive to lean forward just an inch from his face.

"Well what, Green-Kun?" I used the nickname that Red had given him earlier. He got very flustered and continued to stammer out incorrigible things. I laughed lightly, the warm air brushing across his cheeks and lips. Smirking I brought our lips to brush, silencing the hero. "Is that what you meant? I'm not blind you know, I can see what you think of me Green."

"Um…" he was still a little shocked at my actions, _'I bet he didn't expect me like him back.'_ I leaned past him to close the rest of the tent and lock the zipper (1) and rested on his shoulder. "So um…you like me?"

"Yeah." I turned towards his face, breath now pooling onto his neck. I smiled again at the redness on his face. Leaning in for another kiss, I pushed him onto the sleeping bag.

"H-hey, I was also wondering if you knew why you had a slight accent. I-I like it, but I was just wondering." I tilted my head in confusion _í have an accent?'_

"No. I didn't realize I had one…huh…" I listened closer to my voice noticing it now; I don't why I hadn't earlier.

"Oh well…I still like it so I wouldn't worry about it." he smiled at me and nuzzled into my neck. Sighing contently, I put the though aside and snuggle him back. _'I'll think about it in the morning, this is too distracting anyway.'_

_**I wanted to make a special 'zipper lock' on the tents for their privacy.**_


End file.
